My life as an Heir
by Kage Mizu
Summary: A parody of Subritz, by Wild-Roze. Chase didn't die, news gets out that Chase is Kai's only heir what new changes will he face in his life? AH! FANGIRLS! Warning: Swearing and other stuff in later chappies. R
1. 1 Chase

DarkAvelon: Hi, this is a parody of Wild-Roze's story Subritz... I hope you enjoy it, it's basically what would happen if Chase didn't Die.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or Roze's Characters.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chase now crouched behind some trash cans, with the gun in his hand, firing at a window, he had seen someone there, a feeling in his gut told him it had been Bryan, so he fired rapidly, keeping the lavender haired man pinned. He heard gunfire around the other corners of the building, the others were causing as much panic inside the building as possible, he wondered whether his father was able to get in.   
  
Kai hadn't found an obvious entrance by the time he worked his way around to the back door, he found and examined it for a weak spot, but suddenly it was thrown open, he raised his gun but stopped when he came face to face with Ian. The short man stared passively up at Kai who blinked in surprise.   
  
"I've been hanging around this door since last night." He said, as if that was Kai's fault,   
  
"I knew you'd be along, I thought I'd make it easier for you." Kai smirked; he would have to remember to thank the man later, for now he didn't say a word, he just whisked past him and went in search of Bryan.   
  
Chase cursed, he had run out of bullets, he cocked his gun to reload. Bryan smirked; whoever was firing was clearly having to restock their gun with ammunition. He sprang up and aimed his gun, his smirk broadened as he saw the two toned hair.   
  
"Heh, and then the great Kai died !" He mumbled to himself, and fired a single shot. There was a cry of pain, and he saw the figure fall behind the trashcans, he laughed in triumph, he had won! Hiwitari was dead!   
  
"And then the great Bryan died !" Hissed a cold, gruff voice from behind him. Bryan swung around, and howled in fright.   
  
"Kai ! I-impossible I just killed you !" he yelled. Kai smirked, and said nothing, he just raised the gun, and pulled the trigged, there was a meaty thud as the corpse hit the floor. A great weight seemed to lift from his shoulders as he spat on the body in contempt. But something felt wrong. What had he meant by 'I just killed you' Kai frowned, thinking. He didn't see how   
  
Bryan could confuse him with anyone, apart from Chase, but even Chase didn't look that much like him, after all Kai hardly looked like a fifteen year old, mind you, from a distance, perhaps that mistake could be made.....   
  
"Oh no......" He breathed and sprinted for the door. His heart thudded in his chest, he knew that what he was thinking couldn't have happened, he was just being a fool, he was turning into an over protective father, and it was clouding his judgement of reality.   
  
Once he got out onto the streets, he shot around until he was below the window that Bryan had been standing at, he looked around, nothing but a couple of trash cans. He smirked, all that worry over nothing. He heard someone grunt in pain, Kai immediately ran and began kicking away the trashcans, his crimson eyes landed on his son clutching his arm in pain.  
  
"Chase..." Kai breathed.  
  
He didn't answer; there was blood dripping from his hand leading to a pool of blood on the concrete ground.  
  
Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and the others ran over to Kai who was helping an extremely pale   
  
Chase up. They rushed him to a small hospital in Subritz.   
  
Chase was resting on a bed, the bullet had been taken out of his arm and he was now getting bandaged. Kai and Atlas were sitting by his bed sick with worry.   
  
"Did you get him?" Chase asked weakly.  
  
Kai nodded full of pride.  
  
"Sorry I got shot mom." Chase smirked.  
  
"Get some rest honey." Aruna said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Chase let out a sigh and closed his navy eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina sighed; she was trying to finish her stupid English essay. Her mom was away at work and her cat was sleeping on her bed. She couldn't concentrate on her homework, since all she could think about was Chase, his hair, navy eyes, and soft lips...  
  
Christina slammed her hands down on her desk in frustration. She grabbed her coat, and her   
  
English binder and headed for Subritz. She ignored all the people around her and shoved through the crowd, she hated being outside at night especially by herself, and in such a dangerous neighbourhood.   
  
Christina picked up her speed as she saw subritz with lots of people lined up to get in. Tyson was the bouncer at the moment. She ran up to the front of the line and smirked at Tyson, who immediately let her in. However before she could open the door into the building he stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing here this late? Don't you have school?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Ya, I just couldn't concentrate so ya." Christina replied.  
  
"Ok." Tyson said letting go of her.  
  
Christina walked into the huge harem and walked over to the bar, waving at her mom, who gave her a scolding look. One of the ladies at the bar got Riley some water.  
  
"So, what are you working on there hon?" The red haired lady, Cat asked.  
  
"English essay." Christina sighed.  
  
"Never was my strongest subject." Cat shrugged. "And here comes your mother."  
  
Christina turned around and smiled sweetly, "Yes mother dear?"  
  
"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be doing your homework." A tall brunette woman, Jessica said strictly.  
  
"I'm doing my homework here." Christina said.  
  
"Well, once you're done go straight home." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yes mom." Christina said obediently.  
  
"Good night." She said and walked into the dressing room, getting ready for the next show.  
  
Christina turned back to her homework; she didn't even have a topic for her essay.  
  
::I'm so screwed.:: She thought.  
  
Rhydan, a Chinese boy a couple years older than her sat down next to her on a bar stool.  
  
"Hey Chris how's it going?" Rhydan smirked.  
  
"I can't find a topic for my essay." She growled in aggravation. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in training to work here." Rhydan, Ray's son said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Christina said. "So have you got any suggestions Rhydan ol' buddy ol' pal?"  
  
"Hm... How about how I spend my Friday nights." Rhydan smirked.  
  
"Oh ya that'll guarantee me an A, I spend my Friday nights at a harem belonging to some billionaire although I'm underage and watch my mom practically strip for a couple of guys and then get driven home by one of the people who work here." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Better than having nothing at all." Rhydan said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Christina asked.  
  
"I'm going to go request a song, and go dance with that pretty lady over there." Rhydan smirked pointing to a young woman dancing with her girl friends.  
  
::I wish Chase was here.:: Christina thought and began writing her essay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chase opened his eyes; he was in a room, lying in a comfortable king sized bed, with fluffy goose down blankets. He could hear the faint sound of music coming from the club. He tiredly woke up and looked at the clock beside his bed, it read: 12:00 am.  
  
Chase changed his clothes to blue pants, and a black sleeveless top, and a white scarf. He walked out of his room and walked into the club.   
  
The loud music flooded his ears as he entered the club; he quickly scanned the room looking for his parents. Instead of his parents his eyes landed on something, well someone sitting at the bar. He smirked and walked over to the person.  
  
She had her head in her arms and was sleeping peacefully, her homework in her lap. Chase blinked a couple of time wondering how she could fall asleep in such a loud environment. Aruna ran over to Chase and began hugging him.  
  
"Oh Chase I'm so glad you're alright." She cried.  
  
"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Chase said blushing as people turned to see what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Aruna said giving him a last kiss on the forehead. "By the way, you have school tomorrow, so get to bed."   
  
"Mom, I just got shot, can't I skip school for a day?" Chase asked.  
  
"No, considering you've been sleeping for the last three days." Aruna scold.  
  
"Three days?" Chase said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Aruna said.  
  
"What am I going to do with her then?" Chase asked referring to Christina who was still asleep.  
  
"Isn't she a little young to be here?" Aruna asked.  
  
"Apparently her mom works here." Chase said.  
  
Just then a woman around Aruna's age walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Aruna, is this your boy?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Ya, this is my son Chase." Aruna said smiling.  
  
"Well this is my daughter Christina." Jessica said pointing to the sleeping girl.  
  
"Well since she's sleeping she could probably just stay here, I'll send her to school with Chase tomorrow." Aruna said.  
  
"I don't know..." Jessica said uneasily.  
  
"It'll be fine." Aruna assured. "Besides this place has the best security."   
  
"Will Kai be fine with it?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Of course." Aruna said.  
  
"Well I guess if it's alright with you." Jessica said.  
  
"It's fine, what are friends for." Aruna said.  
  
"Good night Aruna, I hope my daughter isn't too tough to handle." Jessica chuckled.  
  
"Good night Jessica, see you tomorrow." Aruna said following her friend out of the club.  
  
Chase sat down next to Christina who was still sleeping, he fought the strong urge to wake her up so he could talk to her, but his mother would kill him. Aruna came back with Ray.  
  
"Ray could you take Christina to a room please." Aruna asked.  
  
"Sure." Ray said gently picking her up.  
  
Chase grabbed her binder and homework and began following after Ray.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Aruna asked.  
  
"To take her stuff to her..." Chase said immediately knowing by his mom face expression that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"No." Aruna said snatching the binder from his hands. "You are going straight to bed."  
  
"Yes mom." Chase mumbled. "By the way, where's...dad?"  
  
Aruna's face expression softened, "He's taking care of some business right now."  
  
Chase nodded and headed to his room, although he didn't know where it was exactly, after a couple minutes of opening and looking into every room he came upon a room that looked familiar. His old blood stained clothes we're neatly folded and stacked on a chair. He laid down on his bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Hope you enjoyed it :D:D REVIEW!!!! :D 


	2. 2 Attack of the fangirls

DarkAvelon: Thanks for the reviews ^^ LOVE YOU ALL ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I don't own a lot of the characters, they belong to Wild-Roze, but Lance and some other characters are mine *Hugs Lance*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina groggily woke up in a comfortable and large bed; she sat up in the bed and looked around. She began to panic as she noticed she wasn't in her room. Christina jumped out of the bed and looked around. She walked out of the door and crashed into Max, she grabbed hold of her arm so she wouldn't fall back.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked.  
  
"Where am I?" Christina asked.  
  
"At Subritz." Max said.  
  
"What am I still doing here?" she questioned.  
  
"You fell asleep, so Aruna decided that you should stay here, and she'll drive you and Chase to school today." Max explained.  
  
"Is Chase ok?" Christina asked.  
  
"He's fine." Max mused. "Hi Aruna."  
  
"Hi Max, good morning Christina." Aruna said.  
  
"Uh good morning." Christina replied awkwardly.  
  
"Well school's in 30 minutes, so hurry up, I promised your mom that I would take you to school today." Aruna said.  
  
"Ok." Christina said.  
  
She walked back into the room and went to take a shower. Aruna made her way back to her's and Kai's room while Max went back to his duties.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chase was sleeping silently, Aruna walked into his room and smiled lovingly at her son. She walked over to him and shook him awake.  
  
"Common, school." Aruna said.  
  
"Arg... I don't wanna go to school." Chase groaned.  
  
"Chase, school now, you still have to hand in your history project." Aruna teased.  
  
Chase sighed and got out of his bed and headed for the shower.  
  
"Be ready in 30 minutes." Aruna called before leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina was sitting by the bar, her bag abandoned by the stoool she was sitting on. Aruna was by the entrance waiting for Chase to get down. Chase walked into the club with his bag over his shoulder. He flicked his bangs away from his face and walked over to Christina. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Morning." Chris yawned.  
  
"Yup." Chase said.  
  
"Come on you two." Aruna said. "Tyson's driving you to school."  
  
"Ok." They replied and ran to the car Tyson was waiting in.  
  
He quickly drove, speeding over the limit and took them to a large brick building; Tyson stopped right in front of the school.  
  
"Have fun." Tyson smirked. "Too bad you kids still have to go to school."  
  
"Bye." They replied moodily and got out of the car.  
  
They walked up the main stairs; they could hear Tyson speeding away obviously over the speed limit. Christina quickly walked away to the left without saying bye. Chase stared and walked to his own locker.  
  
::I wonder why I've never seen her before when we go to the same school.:: Chase thought.  
  
"Hey Chase what's up man." A 15 year old boy with spiky black hair and red tips and pale magenta eyes said walking up to him.  
  
"Nothing, you?" Chase asked yawning.  
  
"Nothing, so where've you been?" Lance asked.  
  
"At home." Chase said.  
  
"I see." Lance said quickly getting bored.  
  
They began walking to their 1st block class, history.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina opened her red locker and threw her bag in and grabbed her books for the next two classes. A girl with blue hair that was darker at the roots and became lighter at the tips, with crimson eyes walked over to Christina and smiled.  
  
"Hey what's up? I saw you walking into the school with the heir of a billionaire." Kit smirked.  
  
"Nothing, and ya I know so what?" Riley said oblivious to her surroundings and she closed her locker.  
  
"So what? So WHAT!" Kit screeched. "That's a pretty big deal, since practically every girl is after him now."  
  
"His dad's a friend of my mom, besides I met him like a week ago." Chris said.  
  
"That's so cool, you can like work at his harem and..." Kit began.  
  
"Don't bother finishing that, first of all I'm way to young, second of all I'm not going to work at some harem, and third of all my mom told me not too." Chris said.  
  
"So, just wait until you're like 18." Kit said.  
  
"Why don't you work there." Chris growled.  
  
"Ha! Me? Hell no." Kit chuckled. "Besides you've got connections, you we're basically raised at Subritz."   
  
"I said I'm not going to work there, and I'm not, besides I don't do exotic dancing." Chris said walking into her math class with Kit tailing behind her.  
  
Their teacher Mr. Sherry walked into the class, everyone immediately shut up not wanting detention. The class was boring and slow; they spent the whole period listening to a lecture about exponents and very bad puns.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chase stared at the chalkboard; he was beyond tired and also very annoyed. All the girls would stare at him and then start giggling madly. He knew it was because they knew his dad was Kai, but it pissed him off. But he had to admit there was a good side to this, a lot of hot girls we're walking up to him and giving him their phone numbers.  
  
He sighed as some girls sitting across him began giggling, pissing off the teacher.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina and Kit we're walking down the hallway, they had eaten lunch and we're going outside in the sun. Three guys that we're much bigger than them walked over to Kit and Christina.  
  
"Hey what are a pair of girls like you doing in our hallway?" one of them smirked.  
  
"Your hallway?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Hey I know you." Another one with blonde hair said. "You know what, last night I fucked your mom." He mocked.  
  
"She wasn't working last night." Chris glared.  
  
"Shut up you idiot." An older guy obviously a senior said with brown hair. "I fucked your mom."  
  
"Ya... You probably did." Chris said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"I bet you're just as good." He smirked grabbing her arm.  
  
"What!" Chris and Kit said at once.  
  
"You know what they say like mother like daughter." He smirked.  
  
"Let us go!" Chris snarled.  
  
Kit was on the ground screaming and kicking at the other guys. Christina had her back against the locker with the senior closing on her, with tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly the senior was unconscious on the ground with Chase standing over him, while Lance was trying to fend off the other two guys. Christina opened her eyes and saw Chase and immediately ran and hugged him holding back her tears. Chase hugged her back and watched as Lance helped Kit up off the ground.  
  
"Are you girls ok?" Lance asked.  
  
The girls nodded, just then a teacher walked out of his room and stared at the three boys on the ground and then up at Chase and Lance.  
  
"You two have detention." The teacher said and walked away.  
  
Chase and Lance stared.  
  
"What the fuck." Lance grumbled.  
  
"Sorry." Kit said.  
  
"Ya sorry." Chris apologized.  
  
"Where is he?" They heard a girl say further down the hall.  
  
"Ah!" Chase and Lance shouted and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
A hoard of Fan girls ran after the pair of boys out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina and Kit were now in their English class. They had handed their essays in at the beginning of the class and we're being marked while the class were writing short stories.  
  
"Christina, can I talk to you." Ms. Banks asked.  
  
Christina walked up to the front.  
  
"Your essay topic is quite inappropriate for school." She said.  
  
"Well, I couldn't think of another topic." Chris growled.  
  
"Well you're going to stay after school in the detention hall and rewrite this with a new topic."   
  
She said firmly.  
  
Christina glared and slumped back in her chair, her mom was so going to kill her. Kit stared musing over her pissed off friend.  
  
"So, you got detention..." Kit sniggered. "Want me to wait for you?"  
  
"Ya sure." Chris grumbled angrily. "Stupid bitch giving me detention for picking a stupid topic, she should be glad I even did the fucking work."  
  
"Oh quit bitching about it, besides we're outta this place in two years." Kit said.  
  
"Two years is a lot man." Chris pointed out.  
  
"Ya well, this school sucks anyways, and it's limiting my proper education." Kit pouted. "I wanna learn all the cool stuff like shooting people and shit."  
  
"It's called cadets." Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"Ya but I don't wanna listen to all that military heresy." Kit smirked slyly.  
  
"Hey Kit, you after Chase too?" Chris asked out of the blue.  
  
"Me? No, he's not my type, besides what's the point all this attentions probably going to get to his head and he's gonna become an asshole sooner or later." Kit shrugged. "Besides... Lance is..." Kit began drooling slightly.  
  
Christina rolled her eyes in disgust as her best friend turned into a puddle of hormones.  
  
"You think Chase will?" Christina asked.  
  
"Well I don't know him so; I'm not sure but probably." Kit said.  
  
"I can't believe you like Lance." Chris chuckled. "He is kinda cute though."  
  
"Back off!" Kit growled protectively.  
  
"He's all yours." Chris smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: GUESS WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!!! DETENTION! DUN DUN DUN...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews ^^ 


	3. 3 Detention and body guards

DarkAvelon: I'm you all like my fic, and I'm glad you like it Roze ^^ and Chase having a gun isn't such a bad idea...hm... I like that idea. Thanks for all the reviews ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I own some characters, and Roze owns some character since this is a parody of Subritz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina groaned as she walked into the detention room, it was a place of torture and most students avoided it. Chase and Lance we're sitting in the back, the teacher was up at the front reading a magazine. Christina smirked and walked to the back and sat down next to Chase and took out a piece of paper for her essay.  
  
"Where's your friend?" Lance asked.  
  
"She's waiting outside." Chris said.  
  
"What did you do?" Chase asked.  
  
"I picked an inappropriate topic for my essay." Chris growled.  
  
They chuckled softly. Christina quickly began to write her new essay with the topic choice of 'music'. She smirked in glee as she insulted the singers she hated such as Britney Spears and Nsync.  
  
Kit popped her head into the room looking around from them. She spotted them in the back and walked over to them and took a seat next to Christina.  
  
"You done yet?" Kit asked.  
  
"Just about." Christina said writing her last sentence.  
  
Christina got up and walked to the front to hand in her essay.  
  
"So when are you guys out?" Kit asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess we can sneak out and walk you girls home." Lance smirked.  
  
"For your protection of course." Chase said smirking in Chris's direction.  
  
Kit began to giggle and blush. Christina walked up to them and grabbed her bag. They all quickly walked out of the room and out of the school. Christina's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Chris asked.  
  
"Where's Chase?" Kai demanded.  
  
"He's with me." Christina said nervously. "Need to talk to him?"  
  
"Yes." Kai said.  
  
"It's your Dad." Chris said handing Chase the phone.  
  
"Er... Hello?" Chase asked.  
  
"Tyson's coming to picking up?" Kai said.  
  
"Ok." Chase replied.  
  
"I'll see you at home son." Kai said about to hang up.  
  
"Wait." Chase said. "Can my friend come over?"  
  
"Alright." Kai said and hung up.  
  
Chase slowly handed back Christina her phone and leaned back on the stair railing.  
  
"What did he say?" Chris asked.  
  
"He said Tyson's picking us up, and you can come over Lance." Chase smirked.  
  
"Cool." Lance said sitting on the railing.  
  
They heard the roaring of an engine as an SUV came speeding down the road, it came to a screeching stop in front of them. The four teenagers got into the SUV.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A person in a darkened room was sitting on a chair in front of him was a desk with newspaper articles sprawled over the desk. The person growled low in his throat. The articles we're about the death of the Shadow and the capture of Mirage.   
  
"Damn that bastard, Kai Hiwitari." The person said in a cold voice.  
  
The person slammed his fists on the table causing it to smash in half. The person stood up and walked into a patch of light coming from the ceiling. The person was a woman; she had deep purple hair with cold grey eyes. She was wearing the tight black outfit that the Shadow wore, with the mask held tightly in her left hand.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to the Shadow and Mirage." She growled.  
  
She lifted the gun in her right hand and fired at the wall, on the wall was a picture of Kai Hiwitari, with a bullet hole between his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina and Kit we're dropped off at their houses while Chase and Lance got driven to Subritz. They both walked into the club that had music playing on loud and women dancing on the stage. Lance's mouth dropped and his eyes began to light up. Chase grabbed Lance and began dragging him over to his room. Chase and Lance walked into Chase's room and saw a bunch of guys with boxes, and his mom sitting on the bed talking on the phone.  
  
"Hi hon, hello Lance how've you been."  
  
"I'm great Mrs. Hiwitari." Lance smirked.  
  
"Call me Aruna, Mrs. Hiwitari is to formal sounding." Aruna said.  
  
"Sure." Lance replied.  
  
"Uh, mom, who are they?" Chase asked.  
  
"Oh, movers, I bought some furnature for your room and I bought you some clothes." Aruna said.  
  
"Ok." Chase said.  
  
"You boys can stay at Subritz until everythings done, and get something to eat too." Aruna said shooing them out of the room.  
  
"Ok." The replied and walked out into the hall.  
  
"So what are we waiting for let's get back to subritz." Lance said happily.  
  
"Ya, Ya, ya, horny bastard." Chase muttered.  
  
"I resent that." Lance replied.  
  
"Common." Chase growled at his friend.  
  
"Ok!" Lance said his face lighting up.  
  
They walked into subritz and sat by the bar. Chase and Lance both got a bottle Smirnoff and a plate of hamburger and fries.   
  
"Dude, you're so lucky." Lance said drooling over the women that passed by them.  
  
"I know." Chase smirked.  
  
A Chinese boy walked over to Lance and Chase and smiled.  
  
"Hi, you must be Chase." Rhydan said.  
  
"Ya, who are you?" Chase asked.  
  
"I'm Rhydan, Ray's son." Rhydan said.  
  
"Oh, well this is my friend Lance." Chase said.  
  
A tall brunette wearing a corset and a short black lacey skirt walked over to the three boys. Lance stared at her, with the look that he was in heaven.  
  
"Rhydan." She said.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Clyde." Rhydan said.  
  
"Could you be a dear and go bring Christina here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No problem." Rhydan said.  
  
"Thank you." Jessica said and walked back on stage.  
  
"Well gotta go." Rhydan said walking away.  
  
Lance stared at her on the stage. "Who's that?"  
  
"That, is Jessica, Christina's mother." Chase said.  
  
He laughed as his friends face expression when from happy to a look of horror.  
  
"Christina's mom?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yup." Chase smirked.  
  
"Can I get you boys anything?" a blonde woman asked from behind that counter.  
  
"No, we're good." Chase said eating a fry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christina and Kit walked into Subritz and sat down at the bar next to Chase and Lance.  
  
"Hey you guys." Lance said.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Chase asked.  
  
"Well my mom's probably going to yell at me." Christina said.  
  
"And I'm here because she is." Kit said.  
  
Christina walked over to her mom, who was making her way to the bar. Jessica grabbed her daughters arm and dragged her over to an isolated area at subritz.  
  
"Hi mommy." Christina said sweetly.  
  
"I got a call from your English teacher." Jessica said, she didn't sound angry...yet.  
  
"I see... What did she say?" Christina asked knowing that she would be in shit.  
  
"She just told me you handed in an inappropriate essay." Jessica replied.  
  
"Well, that was the only topic I could think of." Christina said.  
  
"What was the topic?" Jessica demanded.  
  
"What I do on Friday nights." Christina said looking down.  
  
"I see." Jessica said.  
  
"Mom, my teachers an idiot, common you know better than to listen to her." Christina said.  
  
"Yes I do, but try not to get into too much trouble sweetie." Jessica said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yes mom." Christina said running over to Lance, Chase, and Kit.  
  
Kit was mindlessly flirting with Lance, who was flirting back. Chase was watching Christina's conversation with her mom. Christina walked back and smiled at Chase who smiled back.  
  
"So." Christina said.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you how to fight?" Chase offered.  
  
"Hm... Alright." Christina said smiling happily.  
  
"Training starts next week." Chase said.  
  
"Yes sir." Christina said sarcastically. "So, like all the attention you're getting?"   
  
"It's, kinda disturbing, but it's not all that bad." Chase shrugged.  
  
Christina chuckled. A hand clamped onto Chase's shoulder, he turned around and say Ray towering above him.  
  
"Kai wants to see you." Ray said.  
  
Chase nodded and began to walk over to the table where his father was sitting with Aruna. They were talking quietly to each other, it seemed like they we're discussing something important. Chase walked over to them and took a seat in front of his parents.  
  
"Ya?" Chase asked.  
  
"Chase, hon we think you should have a body guard for protection." Aruna said.  
  
"But mom! I can take care of myself." Chase argued.  
  
"I know you can, but we're just taking extra precautions besides you're still young, I mean you're only 15 years old." Aruna said.  
  
"Mom..." Chase whined.  
  
"Listen to your mother." Kai said.  
  
Chase stared at his parents, this was totally unfair, he didn't want some person hanging around his 24/7. He knew he could take care of himself.  
  
"Here." Kai said sliding a handgun across the table.  
  
Chase grabbed the gun and looked up at Kai with a smirk.  
  
"Is this supposed to be my body guard?" Chase mused.  
  
"No, I'm your body guard." Tyson smirked.  
  
Aruna smiled at her son as she watched him and Tyson make their way back to the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAvelon: Poor Chase, well at least he has a gun now he can shoot his teachers if they're being evil, or give him detention again, fun fun fun ^^ 


	4. 4 Happy Birthday

**DarkAvelon:** Hey soz for taking do long to update

* * *

Chase was in his bed sleeping silently, he groaned as the room filled with light. Suddenly he felt his blanket disappear; Chase groggily looked up and saw Tyson at the foot of his bed with HIS blanket over his shoulder.  
  
"It's to damn early." Chase groaned  
  
"What are you talking about Chase? You're late for school." Tyson smirked as he watched Chase jump out of bed and run into the bathroom.  
  
"Crap, moms gonna kill me." Chase mumbled he knew his mom was pretty laid back but she didn't accept him skipping school.  
  
5 minutes later Chase ran outside with Tyson and got into the car. Tyson drove to Chase's school quickly, cutting off other drivers and getting honked at. Tyson parked the car and they both got out, Chase stopped and turned around.  
  
"Don't tell me you're following me around school too..." Chase groaned.  
  
"Kai's orders kid, and besides it's your birthday, I'm sure your father won't want to find you dead or in detention." Tyson smirked slipping on a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
Chase rolled his eyes and walked into up to the doors, he turned 16 this morning and what he really wanted was to go home and sleep, and then go driving since he could now go and get his L and N. He opened the door and walked in, immediately he was bombarded with girls holding flowers, candy and presents for Chase, Chase stared in shock.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHASE!" all the girls sang lovingly.  
  
In the very back he could see Lance laughing his ass off, leaning on the wall for support. Tyson walked in and smirked, he grabbed Chase's arm and helped him through the crowd of fan girls. Lance walked over to Chase with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Happy birthday man." Lance sniggered.  
  
"Thanks." Chase said, he knew that Lance had told the girls his birthday.  
  
"I hope you liked your present." Lance smirked.  
  
"Splendid." Chase said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe you're actually babysitting him." Christina said.  
  
They turned to see Christina and Kit smirking, they had obviously seen the crowd of girls with presents.  
  
"Better than babysitting you." Tyson mused.  
  
Christina glared before turning to Chase. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks." Chase smirked.  
  
"Oh you actually mean 'thanks' when she say happy birthday to you but not when your best friend does." Lance said acting offended. "She was in on it too."  
  
"It's different, she's a girl." Chase muttered to Lance.  
  
"Ok you kids, that's enough it's time for class." Tyson said.  
  
"You don't miss a thing do you?" Chase asked.  
  
"No." Tyson said.  
  
Kit and Christina suddenly thought of a plan, a plan to lose Tyson. Christina and Kit smirked at each other knowing exactly what each other was thinking.  
  
"Tyson..." Christina sang.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I need some advice..." Christina said making this up as she went.  
  
"On what?" Tyson asked more than happy to help.  
  
"Well, you see... there's this guy right..." Christina said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson asked trying to be patient.  
  
"Well... Um... RUN!" Christina said.  
  
Chase and Lance immediately began running in the opposite direction, Tyson was about to run after them when Kit tripped Tyson, making him fall on the newly waxed floor. Kit ran down the hallway and stopped at the door waiting of Christina who was standing in front of Tyson who was also standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Christina said in a childish voice wincing.   
  
Tyson glared down at her angrily.  
  
"You made me lose Chase, now Kai's going to have my head, and what's worse is Chase could be in trouble." Tyson said making Christina feel really guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Christina said.  
  
"Just go to your class." Tyson said in aggravation.   
  
"Ok." Christina said dragging Kit to their math class.  
  
Lance and Chase ran round the school, there eyes landed on the shiny black SUV parked right in front of the school. Lance and Chase sent each other mischievous looks before running towards the vehicle; suddenly they felt a hand clamp on their shoulders. They turned around to see a not so happy Tyson, Tyson glared at them.  
  
"Class now." Tyson glared.  
  
They walked to their History class with Tyson carefully watching them. Girls were sending him birthday cards all day long to his annoyance, he had to make it stop, this was really pissing him off.   
  
::Why doesn't mom just let me have home school or something.:: Chase thought.  
  
::Master, I've got an idea.:: Scarlath said.  
  
::And what's that?:: Chase asked.  
  
::Just convince them your taken, besides you've already got a harem to inherit.:: Scarlath smirked.  
  
::And how am I going to convince them?:: Chase asked.  
  
::Easy, use Christina I'm sure she won't mind at all.:: Scarlath replied.  
  
::I don't know, she'll think I'm hinting something.:: Chase said.  
  
::And do it in front of everyone, so they'll leave you alone.:: Scarlath said clearly ignoring his master.   
  
Chase growled and disconnected the connection between Scarlath and himself. He had to admit it was a good idea and it would keep all the 'fan girls' away, which is all he really wanted. Christina wouldn't mind being used would she? All he could do was give it a shot.  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
Christina and Kit were looking around for Chase and Lance. They were walking around the school looking for herds of girls running a certain direction. They walked into the girls washroom and heard a pair of girls talking.  
  
"Oh my god, I heard that Charity saw Chase making out with Courtney in the broom closet." A girl said.  
  
"Really? That lucky bitch, I'm gonna kill her when I get my hands on her." Another girl said.  
  
"Oh well, he's a player, why not be one of his bitches." The girl said.  
  
"That's pretty low." The other girl said.  
  
"Who cares he's hott."   
  
Christina and Kit walked out of the washroom, and began walking down the hall.   
  
"You think he's a player?" Christina asked.  
  
"I dunno." Kit replied. "Why don't you go spy on him at Subritz if you're so interested." Kit smirked.  
  
"I'm not that desperate, besides I've got sessions with Kyle." Chris shrugged.  
  
They saw a couple of girls running down the hall way passing them quickly. Chris and Kit looked at each other and then ran off.  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
Chase was looking for Christina and avoiding other girls at the same time while Tyson and Lance were following, Lance was following so he could find Kit, and Tyson well it was his job. They had been running for 30 minutes straight running away from the girls. Suddenly Chase tackled through Christina and Kit throwing them to the ground. The girls groaned in pain as they looked up and Chase, Tyson and Lance.  
  
Lance and Chase helped the girls up.  
  
"Thanks." The girls replied.  
  
Chase moved closer to Christina and kissed her full on the lips, she immediately melted into the kiss unaware of everyone around her. The fan girls had their mouths wide open, some had hurt expressions, other were envious or looked like they were going to cry. Chase broke off the kiss and looked around at the fan girls who were slowly dispatching with glared, muttering 'bitch' or 'whore' under their breaths. Christina snapped out of her dazed look and blushed slightly; Kit smirked and nudged Christina in the ribs.  
  
"So was that just for show or did you really mean it." Christina said bluntly.  
  
"I, uh, it was kinda a bit of both." Chase said.  
  
"I see." Christina said.  
  
Kit grabbed Lance and Tyson and walked 4 meters away from the two.  
  
"Wanna hang out today?" Chase asked not wanting her to think he used her.  
  
"I'd love too." Chris smiled.  
  
"Great." Chase smirked.  
  
"But I can't, I've got Gymnastics." Chris replied.  
  
"Oh, ok." Chase said. "You know your 'self defense lessons'"  
  
"Ya." Chris said.  
  
"How about every Saturdays?" Chase asked.  
  
"Sure." Chris smiled.  
  
The bell rang and they all went to their classes, with Tyson carefully watching them.  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
Kai was sitting quietly at his table Aruna by his side. They were listening to the music and watching the women up on stage. Tyson walked into the harem, Chase had gone to his room. Tyson marched over to Kai and leaned on the table. Kai looked up at Tyson with a mildly curious look.  
  
"Sorry Kai but I can't body guard your kid." Tyson said, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"And why is that?" Kai asked.  
  
"He ran away, is constantly chased by girls, tried to hijack the car TWICE, and I just can't handle him, especially since his friends are helping him." Tyson said.  
  
"You're telling me that one of my best body guards can't handling looking after some 16 year old brat?" Kai asked trying not to get angry.  
  
Tyson nodded, Kai immediately stood up and walked over to Max.  
  
"You're going to be in charge of being Chase's body guard." Kai said.  
  
"Uh, sure." Max said, Max and Tyson watched Kai walk back to the table.  
  
"Isn't that your job Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Ya, be careful around Christina." Tyson said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"She made me lose Chase." Tyson mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't be that bad." Max smirked.  
  
Chase walked into the club and walked over to Tyson and Max.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna be your new body guard." Max smirked.  
  
"Oh joy." Chase said sarcastically. "I wanna go get my drivers test."  
  
"You can get it done here, hell you don't even need to take the tests." Max said.  
  
Chase cocked his eyebrow at Max thinking it was a joke. Aruna walked over to Chase and gave him a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Aruna said giving him and small present.  
  
"Thanks mom." Chase said opening the present.  
  
It was a black leather wallet with a shiny chain, he opened it and saw a drivers license and 1 grand and a credit card. Chase smirked in glee.  
  
"Now Chase, don't use all that money, and you have a limit on the cards." Aruna smiled.  
  
"Thanks mom." Chase smirked happily.  
  
"Thank you father." Aruna said.  
  
Chase nodded and walked over to Kai's table with Aruna.  
  
"What do you want kid?" Kai asked.  
  
"Thanks." Chase replied with a grin.  
  
"Go have fun." Kai said returning an identical grin.  
  
"I will." Chase smirked running out of Subritz.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Max shouted chasing after Chase.

* * *

**DarkAvelon:** Sorry this took so damn long for me to write, haha chasing Chase, get it?? Ok bad pun I know. Well pray I won't take long with the next chappie 


End file.
